Can You Feel the Love Tonight?
by Lone Stranger
Summary: COMPLETE! ONESHOT! Ron oversees Harry and Hermione by the fireplace. The couple begin to realise that one feeling that was always there: Love.


**Can You Feel the Love Tonight?**

**H/Hr Songfic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, then the sixth book would be out :D. I also do not own the wonderful lyrics/tune to Can You Feel the Love Tonight. That gift belongs to Tim Rice and Elton John. Good Work, guys:D **

**This is by me, the same person who wrote Good Night Gryffindor. I want to give a big thank you to my friend for letting me post my fics here.**

* * *

Ronald Weasley sat on the steps leading down to the Gryffindor Common Room from the Boys' Dormitory. Harry and Hermione sat on the trio's favorite couch right by the fireplace. He looked down at the couple and sighed deeply. 

_I can see what's happ'ning,_

_And they don't have a clue._

_They'll fall in love, and here's the bottom line,_

_The Trio's down to two (_A/N: Well, one. But that really doesn't matter…)

_The sweet caress of twilight,_

_There's magic everywhere,_

_And with all this romantic atmosphere,_

_Disaster's in the air._

Harry looked up from the fireplace and saw the girl of his dreams. A tumble of bushy brown hair curled around her delicate face, where cool, chocolate eyes disappeared under fluttering eyelashes. He swallowed deeply and continued to stare.

"H-Harry? What's wrong?"

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world for once, in perfect harmony,_

_With all its living things._

Up until recently, he had a platonic friendship with Hermione Granger. Many a fan girl had clung ferociously to him in an effort to date 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'. He had shrugged them off, thinking that **Cho Chang **was the one his heart was set on. But now when he looked at her, he saw nothing. And it _was_ nothing compared to the stomach lurching feeling he always got when Hermione flashed him one of her famous smiles.

He thought that she would never love him. And especially not if he revealed the contents of the prophecy. If Voldemort knew he loved Hermione…chaos would ensue. She, _and Ron_, wouldn't even want to be friends with a Walking Death-Trap. The prophecy was something not to be shared with the ones he loved.

_So many things to tell her,_

_But how to make her see_

_The truth about my past? Impossible!_

_She'd turn away from me._

"Harry, what's the matter?"

"Nothing…" 'Nothing' was what he said, but she knew that behind his emerald eyes, his brain was weighed down with the most complicated of thoughts. Voldemort, his retched aunt and uncle…

_He's holding back, he's hiding_

_But what, I can't decide_

_Why won't he be the king I know he is,_

_The king I see inside?_

"Harry" she whispered, stroking his hand gently on the coffee table. He assumed a look of shock on his face, but to Hermione's relief, he did not object. "You can tell me if anything's the matter."

He didn't know if it was the fact that it was Hermione who asked him, or the fact that he had bottled up all of this information, but he began to spill out every detail of the Prophecy, and his talk with Dumbledore.

Hermione looked at him quizzically with a small teardrop in her eye. "Why didn't you tell Ron and I?"

Harry looked down to the cracks in the floor, suddenly interested in how many there were. "I thought you and Ron wouldn't want to be my friends anymore." "Nonsense!" Hermione said triumphantly. Barely audible, she added "I could never lose you"

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings?_

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things._

His head shot up, and Hermione looked deep into his eyes. They were dazzling, although they had seen so much destruction. A fire seemed to burn behind them.

" 'Mione, please don't laugh at me for saying this." She giggled slightly. She loved the nickname 'Mione. It was better than Ron calling her Hermes. It always reminded her of Percy's stuffy old owl.

"Hermione…I err…what I'm trying to say is….err…I think I l-love you"

Whatever she had been expecting, this hadn't been it. Never had she though Harry returned the feelings she held for him.

"I'm going to bed" he mumbled quietly, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Harry! Wait!" He spun around to face her. She didn't laugh at him, or even give him a look of disgust for even mentioning something outside of friendship. She smiled sheepishly. "You didn't let me answer you"

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_You needn't look too far_

_Stealing through the night's uncertainties_

_Love is where they are._

She stood on tiptoes to plant a small kiss on his lips. Clearly, surprise was evident on Harry's face. Giggling, Hermione flushed scarlet. Harry smiled and raised an eyebrow. "So I guess you feel the same…" she playfully socked him in the shoulder. "Ow!"

He gave a look of mock-pain before leaning down to Hermione and kissing her again.

Ron looked over the couple. Softly he began to sing in a lovely baritone voice.

_And if he falls in love tonight,_

_It can be assumed…_

Seamus, Dean, and Neville crept slowly down the stairs. They looked down at Harry and Hermione. They too began to sing, their sweet tenors mixing with Ron's deep voice.

_His carefree days with us are history._

_In short, our pal is doooooooomed. _

* * *

**A/N: Please review now. This was my first try at a songfic. I think it turned out rather nicely: D**


End file.
